Into My Eyes
by Pink Panther2
Summary: A new girl comes from Germany to Dominooriginally from NYC The gang goes through many trials to save the world... or at least east Asia... YugiOC Yami Aznu? 4TH CHAPPIE UP!
1. The New Girl

Pink P: Well it has been quite a long time since I updated what with high school and everything but anyways I'm really sorry that I have neglected all of you! I still love you! Haha! Anyways I am re-posting all of my chapters and editing them... but I'm not taking out the Jounochi misspelling because I think that's funny... anyways enjoy!

Pink P: Ok this is a ficcy about the YGO characters but the evil is all OC. I apologize if the beginning is boring (it may not be……… I don't know yet……… I haven't written it yet).

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO but I do own the OCs in this ficcy and they should not be copied, please.

Ok……… the characters. The first name is what I will call them in the ficcy and the second is the American name (stupid America! What is wrong with Anzu? And Honda! And Shizuka! Sorry it just always bugged me.)

Honda- Tristan

Anzu- Tea

Shizuka- Serenity

Yugi- Yugi

Yami- Yami

Aibou- What Yami calls Yugi in their mind link (with the talking in the soul rooms and stuff)

Joanochi- Joey

Ryou- good Bakura

Bakura- evil Bakura

Ishizu- Isis

Marik- Marik

Seto (or) Kiaba- Seto (or) Kiaba

Grandpa- Grandpa Moto

Otogi- Duke

Finally the symbols

/Yugi's thoughts to Yami/

Yami's thoughts to Yugi

A/N: Author note from me to you:

Sounds

Other thoughts

Now I think that's all so on with the ficcy!

Into My Eyes

It had been a good day at Domino High, good being Honda and Joanochi hadn't killed each other yet. Yugi had almost failed his English test (D+) and Shizuka, Kiaba, and Otogi were now attending school there. The best part of it all was that everyone was happy.

"Damn it! A D! Grandpa is gunna kill me! I don't know what I'm gunna do!" screamed Yugi. He was sitting at the lunch table next to Anzu at the time. A/N: Sorry to interrupt but Anzu isn't love crazy for Yugi anymore, sorry to disappoint all you Anzu/Yugi fans: She smiled at him.

"Don't worry Yugi. He will be fine……… just tell him that you're not good at English."

"I think he can tell that by the D+ on Yugi's test Anzu," commented Joanochi. THWACK Anzu hit Joanochi with her purse and then sat back down next to Yugi.

"Thanks Anzu. I'll tell him that and maybe I'll get off with less than two months of chores," Yugi said with sarcastic gratitude. At that moment a new girl walked into the school. She had light brown hair down a little past her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing the school uniform: a short blue skirt and a white sleeveless collared shirt. She was carrying a large stack of books in her arms and looked slightly overwhelmed. Joanochi hurried over to help her.

"Can I get some of those for you?" he asked.

"Why thank you, but I'm fine. But you can direct me to room 142, please."

"It's just up the hall. Can I walk you there?" he asked desperately. She nodded and they left the room. Yugi, still sitting at the lunch table, sighed deeply at her.

"You're kidding me right? You don't like her too do you?" Yugi sat up strait quickly.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked. She looked him in the eye deeply with that Come on you know what I'm talking about so don't act stupid with me look.

/Yami? What should I say? I don't want her to feel bad that I sorta like the new girl but………/

Come on! I think Anzu will forgive you if you like another girl!

"Um, yea I kinda do." Anzu calmly sat back down and began to talk to herself.

"Ok so he likes another girl, no big deal. Its not like we were going out or something." Yugi sat there listening intently. He began to curse at Yami.

"Its ok Anzu. It's not like you LIKE him or something stupid like that. Do I?" Right then Joanochi came bursting in the doors. He had a great big smile on and came in so fast that he crashed into Yugi. They both ended up on the floor in a heep.

"That's it! I love her! She is perfect for me!" he stated. Yugi and Anzu looked at each other and made the little swirl around your ear that means someone is crazy. "Her name is KC. Its short for Kimberly Catherine but she prefers KC." Anzu rolled her eyes.

"I can see why," she said under her breath. KC walked over to sit with Yugi and the gang. She smiled and asked if she could sit down. They all nodded and she did so.

"So KC where are you from?" asked Honda.

"Originally New York but I have moved around. I just moved here from Berlin, Germany." They all looked at her funny.

"Isn't that country communist?" questioned Joanochi.

"Well it-" Anzu cut off KC quickly to get the attention on her.

"Well it used to be but then they joined back together. It's still not a nice country to live in," she stated smartly.

"Actually it is. And I wouldn't talk. You're the one living in the country that bombed Pearl Harbor!" Anzu and KC were now in a full-fledged fight. They both yelled for a while at each other and they both fought for the last word. Yugi turned to Honda and Joanochi who were watching and chanting "Bitch fight". He taped one of them on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Are you insane Yuge? This isn't something that you get to see everyday! This could get ugly!"

"Yea Yugi just sit tight and enjoy!" By now they began pushing and shoving each other. They weren't gunna stop until one of them had the last laugh.

"ANZU! KC! Please! Contain yourselves!" :Like at the Container Store: shouted Yugi. He was now on his feet standing between the both of them. The girls turned away from each other and pouted. "Thank you." They all sat back down and decided to talk about something else. (Anzu and KC sat at either end of the table, staring each other down as the conversation proceeded.)

"So, KC what do you like to do?" asked Joanochi with curiosity. She turned away from Anzu and looked at Joanochi.

"Well I usually duel. Do you guys have Duel Monsters here?" Yugi's eyes widened. He had never met another girl (Besides Mai and Rebecca………and Anzu……… but she wasn't any good) who had played Duel Monsters.

"Yea! Maybe you and I could have a match some time?" proposed Yugi. She smiled at him and he blushed.

"Sure. That might be fun, but no crying when you loose!" gloated KC. "I'm pretty good!" Joanochi, finding his moment to break in, quickly did so.

"Yea well Yugi won The Duelist Kingdom competition, which I placed second in, and Battle City, which I also placed in." Yugi smiled at Joanochi's enthusiasm. He decided not to say anything. The bell rang and they all went to their 7th period classes, Yugi to Geometry, Joanochi to Science, Anzu to World History (Social Studies) and Honda to Gym. KC was also in 7th period Geometry and went with Yugi to the class.

In the halls they talked lightly but not on any set topic. Yugi wasn't as fascinated by KC as Anzu suspected. He had his eye on her. There was an awkward silence as KC waited for Yugi to answer a question that he hadn't heard.

"Oh……… yea what?" he asked. KC looked at him as if he was stupid or something.

"You like her don't you?" she said with suspect.

"Like who?"

"Anzu."

"What gave you that idea?" he questioned with resistance.

"Well maybe it's the fact that you sit next to her, think about her in the halls, and have her name written all over the book that you dropped about 20 steps back." Yugi blushed.

"Is it that obvious?" KC took the book out from her arms, she had picked it up for him when he didn't. She looked at it for a while and then showed it to him.

"Anzu Moto, Mrs. Yugi Moto, oh and look here's a heart with A + Y written in it."

"Ok so I like her," Yugi grabbed the book. "What are YOU gunna do about it?" he asked. He ran down the hall away from her as fast as he could. When he finally made it to the Geometry room he stopped and walked in casually.

Aibou, if you don't like KC then why are you flirting with her?

/I'm not! It's friendly confrontation/

Right. Just don't get too close to her. I sense a dark force in her

Yugi smiled at KC and the class began. The teacher walked in and began her lesson.

Kimberly? Are you sure you can trust this boy? He seems too mysterious

Relax Katzuakka, he is fine. Trust me I know what I'm doing

The rest of the day passed quickly, and by the end of it everyone was ready to go home.

"Why don't you all come to my house? My Grandpa has a great game shop under it?" proposed Yugi. They all nodded and began to walk.

AT THE GAME SHOP

Yugi and friends entered the shop and Yugi called for his Grandpa.

"What is it Yugi I'm kind of busy?" he said with frustration. He was trying to get the furnace working again because it had broken in the last earthquake.

"I just thought you might want to meet my friends."

"Yugi I know your friends. Honda, Anzu, Joanochi, Mai-"

"Mai is not my friend! She is a competitor that I happen to be semi-friendly with." He argued.

"Fine." Grandpa Moto walked out from the back room. "You win."

"Grandpa, this is KC. She is new at our school. She moved here from Germany." He said delighted. Grandpa moved out his hand to shake with her but he drew his hand back when he saw something on her wrist.

"You're……… you're Egyptian." He said with great surprise. She nodded. Everyone gathered around to look at what was on her hand. Carved into her wrist was the Egyptian eye (Same on that's on Yugi's millennium puzzle) They were all taken aback at first.

"Do you know a guy by the name or Marik or a girl named Ishizu?" asked Grandpa Moto.

"Yea! His father is my dad's best friend! Do you know them?" she said with excitement in her voice. Yugi nodded.

"Um, he kinda tried to kill me," he responded. Her eyes widened.

"Yea he tried to kill a few people. He was trying to get some Duel Monster cards called-"

"The God Cards!" shouted Joanochi. They were all surprised at his knowing. She nodded slowly and then it came to her.

Katzuakka, I know what you senced! Its Yugi's connection with the Egyptian ways!

I don't think so Kimberly. It's a more mysterious force that I have found

By now everyone was looking at KC. Her eyes were looking up at the ceiling and she was whispering to herself. Honda taped her on the shoulder to see if she was ok. She snapped out of her mind link and back to reality.

"Why don't we go up to Yuge's room? Is that ok Mr. Moto?" asked Joanochi.

"I think that is a great idea. I have to get back to work anyway. It was nice meeting you KC." He quickly went into the back room and continued working on the furnace.

END OF PART ONE

So what do we think? I know it's a little primative but it gets better. I have it all planned out. R&R please! -


	2. History Class

Pink P.: Thanks for all the reviews! I got one! From my loyal fan CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl! Tear Anyway I thought I'd continue my story. It was going good. So recap! Yugi and the gang were all about to go up to Yugi's room after the recent discovery that KC is Egyptian.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! I never have and never will so LEAVE ME ALONE!

Ok I feel better now. On with the ficcy! O, thank you for the spell check on Joanochi. I don't feel like changing it so it will stay misspelled. Thanks anyway though. (That's a lie... Yes I will... just wait until next chapter when I get tired of being wrong haha)

Into My Eyes

In Yugi's Room

Everyone tried to crowd on the bed but it failed so Joanochi and Honda sat on the floor. They all had questions to ask but no one wanted to be the first, so Yugi got up all his courage and decided to be the one.

"So... you're Egyptian?" he asked. He felt stupid since they had already established that fact. She nodded. They all reacted in their own ways. Anzu looked at Joanochi and raised her eyebrows. Joanochi looked at Honda, who was looking at Yugi, who was muttering to Yami.

I don't know what it is but she is different! I just know it

/Well, Yami, not everyone you meet in Japan is Egyptian... could that be it/

Let me talk to her. Maybe I can find something out

There was a bright flash of light coming from the puzzle and Yami appeared in Yugi's place. They all noticed the change except for KC. She had seen the flash but didn't know where it had come from.

"What was that?" she questioned. Anzu looked at Joanochi and raised her eyebrows... :I think you know the pattern yes: Yami answered.

"Well, KC, I am the other soul that shares this vessel. My name is Yami." KC sat there with the blank look on her face.

Kimberly! That's him! That's the presence I sensed.

KC immediately got up and kneeled. She placed her hands on the floor in front of Yami. She began to chant quietly in Egyptian. Everyone looked at her with a strangely. Yami began to blush.

"What are you doing KC?" asked Anzu. KC stopped for a moment.

"He is Pharaoh Yami. The ruler of Ancient Egypt." :Um... we're going to pretend that Yami is his actual Pharaoh name seeing as I don't know what it really is... does anyone know that can tell me? Please:

"Why do you care about Ancient Egypt? We live in present times now." Joanochi argued. THWACK Honda gave him a whack in the back of the head. KC smiled.

"Man, that's TWICE today!" he complained

"It's OK Honda. Not many people understand. He was the ruler of my great, great, great, great- well he was the ruler of Egypt when one of my ancestors lived there."

"Who was he?" asked Anzu.

"I'm not sure of his name, but he was a great priest 5,000 years ago." Yami's eyes widened.

Aibou! I know him! He was the Priest that was dueling me on the stone tablet that Ishizu showed us! He was the Priest that released the shadow realm!

/Are you sure/

Yes!

A ghostly form of Yugi appeared on the bed next to Yami. He thought he was the only one who could see him.

"Hello Yugi!" said KC.

"How did you? What? But? You- you can see me!" spattered Yugi. She giggled a little.

"Yes."

"But only people with yamis can see the ethereal form of others." KC gave a little laugh.

"I know. I, well I possesses a millennium item, but one that you have never seen before. One that hasn't been seen for 5,000 years." Yugi's eyes widened. The door of the room opened swiftly.

"Hello guys!" said Marik. He came in quickly and sat down next to Anzu. "Yugi, your Grandpa let me in. I hope that's ok..." Yugi nodded still in his ghostly form.

"Hello Tomb Robber. Ripped anyone off today?" Yami was still a little sore about Marik and the whole robbing his dead fathers tomb thing.

"No I haven't, but I could start with you."

"Guys, guys, no need for fighting. I'll do the majority of that," said Joanochi cockily. Anzu grabbed his ankle and pushed forward on his knee causing him to trip and fall on the rest of the group.

"Nice!" commented Honda. Marik noticed KC sitting next to Yami and made his move.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kimmie. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok," she said as she gave an old friend a hug. He sat down in the crowed room and KC continued her story.

"Anyway, 5,000 years ago a Priest, who served Yami, was casting evil spells on people to turn them into animals. :No this ISN'T the real story so don't flame me that it isn't right: He used these animals to play games. After a while he got bored of playing this game with himself. He decided to hold a tournament for everyone in the Pharaoh's city. He provided them with the monsters and gave them 2 days to practice. He, having played for a longer time, had won. He found this to be boring.

"He then had an idea while praying to the sun god to create the most powerful dueling monsters that this earth had seen. He created the god cards." Marik's eyes got wider. He had lost the god cards to Yami in the battle city tournament. He wanted them back so badly too.

"Obelisk (O-blisk) Ra (Ra) and Osiris (O-sy-ris) were created. :Normally I wouldn't have to put in pronunciations but stupid 4Kids made Obelisk into Ah-bel-isk and completely got rid of Osiris now he's Slifer the Sky Dragon... look out for the huge snake... he'll get ya: He was now prepared to duel the Pharaoh. The stakes were high. They were dueling for the new ruler of ancient Egypt.

"The next day was when the duel would be held. The Pharaoh had his deck prepared and so did the Priest. The duel continued for hours. Many people came to watch in anticipation of what would happen next. Then the Priest summoned one of the three god cards; Ra. The Pharaoh, armed with only his Magnet Warriors, was soon in a difficult spot. He had one of three options, surrender, loose, or take control of his monster and use it against him. I think we all know which one he chose." She said.

"Which one?" asked Joanochi. They all looked at him in awe.

"You can't be serious," Anzu mocked. "You really don't know which one he chose?"

"Ohh! He chose the third one!" yelled Joanochi.

"Yes," sighed Anzu.

"I think the word you're looking for is, anyways," said Yugi's ghostly form.

"Thank you Yugi. So the Pharaoh is going to try to take control. Well he happens to have the card that will do it; Change Of Heart. After realizing this, he took control of Ra. But before he could attack another god card was summoned, Obelisk. Now, for one turn, Pharaoh had a god card and the priest had a god card. The Pharaoh was hesitant to attack because he didn't know what would happen. The Priest however did. So he attacked. There was a blinding flash of light and a force that could have shattered the earth. With nothing holding them back the monsters were released. To control the chaos, the Pharaoh banished the monsters into eternal darkness. The shadow realm was released."

End of Part 2

Pink P.: Well that was interesting. Please R&R if you have time to!


	3. Mazurka

Pink P: Well this is the third chapter that I am re-updating... it's going well thanks for asking. After I finish I promise you I will have a new chappie! YAY! Cheering crowd

Pink P.: Hey all! I haven't had time to write with the school year and all but now I am on WINTER BREAK! So I have a whole... 2 weeks to write whatever I want whenever I want to! So recap since it has been **so** long since you have read this. Yugi and the gang are all in his room when KC is telling then the story of how she is Egyptian and her great, great, great... uncle dueled Yugi and released the shadow realm. Oh yea... remember when I said that I'm not changing Jonouchi... I am. Sorry. (See... I told me so...)

Disclaimer: Yugi and I may be tight and we may go out and chill on the weekends but I don't own him... unless... I could buy him Shifty eyes Oh and starting this chapter I also don't own the song "Hikari' from Kingdom Hearts. I know, I know nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!... but I'm going to use that song because I don't have another one to use.

Ok! Onward ho!

Into My Eyes

In Yugi's Room... still

"What happened next!" asked Jonouchi. Anzu winded up for another crack at the back of his head.

"You nit whit! The story's over!" she whaled with a great THWACK to his head.

"Three times!" yelled Jonouchi. KC turned to Yami to check the accuracy.

"Actually, together we dueled until he grew tired of loosing. Then he went off to the desert for many days to practice. He dueled his own monsters, he even summoned great spirits to duel with, and gradually he got better until the day he came to challenge me," corrected Yami.

"I'm sorry. I must have been mistaken," she apologized.

"No need to apologize," instructed Yami. They all were quiet for a moment, taking it all in.

/Yami, do you know her/

Not her. I knew her uncle.

/What happened after the shadow realm was released/

I'll tell you later, Aibou. You're young ears are not yet ready to hear it.

Honda stood up.

"Hey everyone," he said, "Why don't we all go down the street to the ice cream shop? I got a hankerin' for some cookie dough."

"No thanks. I'm gunna pass," said Yami.

"Me too," replied KC.

"Suit yourselves," stated Anzu as the rest of them left.

"See you guys later!" called Marik. Now they were alone with _so_ much to talk about. Yugi and Yami switched again and KC gave a laugh.

"Do you guys always to that or is it just for me?" Yugi blushed. Staring at various things in Yugi's room the conversation fell silent.

Kimberly, talk to him. Maybe you can find out something about the force I feel in him

I thought that was Yami. Wasn't that the force you felt?

I'm afraid not. Its something else, something deeper

Aibou, something isn't right. I know that her Yami senses me but why hasn't she come out to meet me?

Yugi puzzled that thought for a while and then decided to do the most obvious of things.

"Hey KC, how come if your Yami senses mine she doesn't come out?" he asked blatantly. KC thought about it for a while. Then there was a bright flash of vibrant color and they were in a Black room with candles illuminating the walls. Standing in front of them was her Yami, Katzuakka. Yugi and Yami were separate, lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious from the trip.

"Awake from your slumber," she spoke while spreading a silver dust over the two of them.

Yami was the first to stir with a grunt and rubbing his head. He looked around with shock and amazement. Attempting to stand he wobbled a bit and then fell backwards onto Yugi causing him to arouse.

"He... he has a body too!" questioned Yami in utter shock. Katzuakka smiled with glee.

"Welcome to my Mazurka (Ma-zur-ka). It is where I reside within Kimberly. I am her dark half, though I am not evil. I originally was from Egypt, like you Yami, though I was banished to live in the millennium item for all eternity for questioning the ways of the Priest and the Pharaoh. I reside in the Millennium Heart."

When she finished talking a large candle lit by itself in the corner of the room. In front of the candle was a red box with Japanese characters inscribed in it. It read: **"Heaven and Hell"**. Yami walked over to the box inquisitively. He reached out his hand to—

"Don't touch it!" yelled Katzuakka. "Have you any idea what is in that box? Do you know what you could unleash? Do you have any idea what would become of us? Of the world?"

Yami gazed at the box longingly. How he wanted it, just to see it, just to look at what was inside the box. He turned to Yugi, still sitting on the floor, trying to figure out what had happened to them. Why they were in this room and not his. KC appeared standing next to her dark half.

Did it work? Do you know what the presence in Yami is?

Yes, the dark force within is greed. Yami wants for himself. You cannot see Yugi anymore. Now that Yami has been here and knows where we are he could return at any time. You must not let Yami open that box. You must not let him get close to it. He must never know.

Ok

There was a flash of blinding colors. Yami felt a pain in his side as well a Yugi. They were being joined back together. The pain was horrendous! Yugi hit the floor with a loud THUD. He was out cold.

Back In Katzuakka's Mazurka

"Ha! That bitch will never know! I fooled her with that crap about Yami and his greed."

Katzuakka walked over to the box and opened it. It revealed a Heart with swirling colors inside it. The outer edge was made of gold as well as the eye in the middle of the heart. It was surrounded by swirling colors: red, blue, yellow, orange, green, white, and pink all in a black background. Katzuakka picked up the heart. The moment her cold hands touched the gold it changed to only one color: black. The millennium heart had the power to see into ones true heart and reveal the person behind the mask. Every color stood for something. Black was evil, cold, and malice.

"Now that I have KC fooled into thinking that Yami is evil and coldhearted, I can get on with my plan and "Pharaoh" will never be the wiser."

In Yugi's Room

"My head. Ugh this is horrible." Yugi complained.

He stumbled to his bedside table and looked at the clock, 7:15. After some swearing he got dressed in fresh clothes and went to get ready for school.

Aibou, I can't help but wonder what was in that box

/I can't help but wonder why we don't have any aspirin/

Yugi rummaged through the medicine closet in the bathroom. He had thought about the box too but he wasn't in the mood to talk about it right now.

Ok, fine. We'll talk later.

Yugi hurried down the stairs. He waved goodbye to Grandpa and ran down the street to catch his friends and the bus stop. KC, about to join them, remembered what her dark side had told her and walked by "without" noticing them or the realizing that Yugi was staring madly at her. He watched her long hair blow in the wind, her hips swaying from side to side as she walked with grace further and further away from his grasp.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say please, oh baby don't go..." 

Pink P.: So... how'd I do? Please review me! I'm desperate! Thank you!


	4. Shadows Realeased

Pink P.: Hello all! Now I remember that last chappie I told you all to review... WHAT HAPPENED! HUH? I have no move reviews than I had before I wrote the last chappie. Geez guys. I'm starting to think that I should just stop writing and let you wonder what Katzuakka's master plan was! If I don't get reviews I'll scream! threatening look Ok, ok anyway. RECAP! So Katzuakka is in her Mazurka potting something and Yugi can't stop thinking about KC and visa versa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own another line from "Hikari" though I would like to cus it's a great song.

I think the word I'm looking for is... anyways. To the story!

New thinking marks because I'm confused... sorry!

When KC "talks" to Katzuakka

When Katzuakka "talks" to KC

Into My Eyes

At the Bus Stop

KC walked past Yugi and the gang with such poise that Yugi could have melted into a puddle and not even minded.

Oh! You like KC don't you!

/Don't be ridiculous. You know I don't! Besides I like Anzu. Haven't you read any of the covers on my books/

I don't know... that one right there says KC+YM with a heart around it

/What do you know/

The bus came whizzing down the street and pulled to a screeching halt. The door opened and they all gave a deep sigh.

"Man. We got Mr. Ed today! He drives like a maniac! Remember last week when he hit that car on the sidewalk?" commented Jonouchi.

"Yea! You know the worst part? The car on the sidewalk was trying to avoid him." Responded Anzu. They all got on the bus and of course when you are avoiding someone the only seat left on the bus is next to them. KC sat down next to Yugi with a sort of disgusted look.

"Hey! What's the matter?" he asked politely. KC shrugged her shoulders swiftly. She wanted to talk to him, really she did, but Katzuakka told her not to.

Remind me again why I can't talk to him?

Oh I don't know maybe because his Yami is evil!

That's a crappie reason

Anzu shoved her head over the top of the seat to talk to Yugi. She laid her head on her arm and gazed at them with her "aww how sweet" look.

"Aww how sweet! Yugi and KC are sitting next to each other!" she said in a cutesy voice. Yugi turned around and shoved her arms off the back of their seat causing her to topple on to Jonouchi. The ride was long sitting there in silence. KC was reluctant to break her promise to Katzuakka. Yugi kept opening his mouth to say something but then holding back.

/I can't do this/

Now, remind me again Aibou... what is it that you are trying to do?

/I don't know. Talk to her? Maybe/

Oh

The bus came to a screeching halt in front of Domino. They all got off and thanked Mr. Ed for the "enjoyable" ride. KC almost ran into school so that she wouldn't have to talk to Yugi but he caught her sleeve and pulled her into his arms. She tried to catch her breath but it was somewhere about two feet back trying to figure out where she went.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Yugi with a saddened look in his eyes. KC began to sniffle and tried to hold back tears.

"Please KC! Talk to me? What's the matter?" he pleaded. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to get a word out. With a sniffle she said:

"I want to... I _really _do... but I... I just can't," she stammered as she broke away from Yugi's grip and ran into the swarm of kids. :Oh my god! The first soap opera moment of the story! I'm so excited: Yugi stood there isolated and alone as the students filed around him. Anzu came over to him with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yugi," she said hugging him. He hugged her back and they started to go in just before the morning bell rang.

In The Lunch Room

Yugi had seen KC in the halls twice that day. He had smiled at her but she just looked up at the ceiling and tried to not cry again. Yugi was sitting at the lunch table as soon as KC walked in with the rest of the gang. She was talking to Anzu lightly.

/God! Look at how she walks! It's almost like she's... floating. WHY WHY WHY/

Because, Aibou, that's the way things work. You always want something that you can't have. In your case you want KC but she can't talk to you for some reason

Yugi rolled his eyes and slammed his head down on the lunch table in frustration. The first to get to the table was Joey. He was very excited about something.

"I passed my World History test!" he said ecstatically. Yugi lifted his head up ad raised his eyebrow in the "let me see" look. Joey handed him the test gleaming. Yugi looked at the grade. 60.

"Wow Joey... that's great," said Yugi with an extreme lack of caring. Across the lunchroom Anzu waved at him and she and KC came over to sit down. As soon as KC sat down across from him he got up.

"I feel sick," he stated blandly. Yugi left the room quickly. KC, knowing that something was very wrong, went after him to comfort him.

In The Hallway

"Yugi!" KC said sternly, "Yugi wait!" :This actually happened to a friend of mine! And it was really sweet too... except that the guy was chasing her: KC followed him up the hall until she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"You want to know what's wrong!" Yugi yelled.

"Yes" KC winced, again in the verge of crying.

"You act like everything is ok. Like nothing is wrong and then you just stop caring and ignore me! I like you KC! I really do! And if I could talk to you I guess you would know that with out me screaming it in the hallway! THAT'S WHATS WRONG!"

"I'm sorry Yugi. I really am. But there is nothing I can do. I can't just not listen to Kat," KC fell in to his arms and they held each other.

In Katzuakka's Mazurka

"I think now would be the appropriate time to do this," Katzuakka said with an evil smirk on her face. She held up the Millennium heart and began chanting in ancient Egyptian. The Mazurka walls began to bleed and the floor started to dissipate. The room spun violently and Katzuakka yelled louder with every moment.

"AHHHHHHH!" and the room went dark. An evil laugh came from the corner of the room and there was silence.

Back In The Hallway

"Yugi, I like you a lot but I just... can't... –" her voice trailed off and she went limp in his arms.

"KC? KC!" Yugi yelled as he took her limp body and laid it on the floor.

"Somebody! Anybody! HELP ME!" he screamed. No one came. Yugi hovered over her body. He checked her pulse. She had none. He checked if she was breathing. She wasn't. Yugi picked her body up and made his way back to the lunchroom. :OH! Sorry! Yugi is now as tall and buff as Yami so you can't tell the difference when they switch, other than the hair changes... I should really make a point to tell you guys this sooner... woops:

At KC's House

"At last! I'm free! I HAVE MY OWN VESSEL TO SHARE WITH NO ONE!" yelled a voice. The body moved through the house without a sound.

"I'll wait until everyone's home to do my work," said the voice. There was a deep cackling in the darkness of KC's room. Then a pair of eyes could be seen in the corner.

"Yes. Until everyone's home..." slithered the voice.

Back In The Lunchroom

Yugi stumbled into the lunchroom, KC in arms. Joey ran over to help him. The two carried her and set her down on the table.

"Oh my God! Yugi, what happened?" questioned Anzu.

"I have no idea! She just... fainted!" he yelled.

"I'll go get the nurse!" yelled Honda.

Aibou! You need to give-

/No time for one of your crazy talks, Yami! Just get out here and do it yourself/

There was a bright flash of light and there was Yami.

"So Yami, what's your plan? Are you going to heal her with some ancient Egyptian magic?" asked Joey.

"Nope!" said Yami. He climbed on the table and pinched KC's nose.

"Ok Anzu. When I tell you push on her chest four times. Got it?" instructed Yami. Anzu nodded nervously. Yami breathed into KC's mouth gently two times.

"Now!" he told her. Anzu pushed on her chest four times as instructed. KC began to cough a bit. "Stop!" yelled Yami, and Anzu stopped compressions. She moved a bit and her eyes blinked open. Yugi gave a sigh of relief from inside. Yami switched back with Yugi and climbed off the lunch table. KC sat up a bit but before she fell back down Yugi caught her head. She smiled at him. The bell for 7th period rang sweetly. Everyone filled out of the lunchroom except for KC and Yugi.

"Hey," he said sweetly.

/Thank you Yami, that was so cool of you/

Like you wouldn't do the same for me, Aibou

/If I knew CPR I would... sadly I don't/

KC began to sit up again. Yugi broke the mind link to catch her if she fell again but she didn't. She sat up on the table and then leapt onto Yugi. Yugi fell back laughing on the floor with KC on top of him. KC leaned into kiss him but just then the door opened and Honda came in with the nurse, Ms. Beck.

"She's fine now... little CPR and she was all-better," said Yugi while trying to get up off the floor. He helped KC up.

'I guess you two need a pass to you next class?" she asked politely. They nodded.

"_...simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel..."_

Pink P.: So? Did you like? Don't you want to know what happens next! I know I do! ...I kind of haven't though of it yet...but its coming! PLEASE REVIEW ME!


End file.
